


to err is human

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dragons are cocky bastards. mages are curious bastards. this particular mage is a little too curious and this particular dragon gets in over his head. only one of them has a good time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever "fanfic" and of course, it's smut between two of my own OCs. this is very self-indulgent. (runs away).

Dark. Cold. When was the last time he felt this? Caxilcaetis stirred, rough stone scratched at his… wait… when did mere stone ever scrape the great Caxilcaetis? Panic, an abnormally small heart hammered in his chest. Something’s wrong, a spell to weaken him, perhaps? No… something different…

“Oh? Finally coming to, I see.” A voice that dripped like ink. Now that is familiar. That damnable tone… Caxilcaetis gritted his blunt teeth and snarled, but what came out was not like his usual, guttural sound. The sound of footsteps circled around his bare form.

“What… have you done to me, mage?” Caxilcaetis rasped as he writhed in the darkness, feeling out the predicament he was in. His scales, his wings, his sharpened maw… He let out a shaky breath, trying to invoke his breath weapon… Gone. In their place, a dull and soft body, so reminiscent of the humans he scorned. He felt bile beginning to pool up his throat. “I’ll… Kill you… I’ll…” His new body naturally shivered against the cold air and he cursed it for it. 

“My, my, to think the great White Wolf of the North would become so pitiful.” The voice mocked, taunting him from beyond his vision. “Your name was Caxilcaetis, no? Such a powerful name… One that brought fear across the tundra, surely unfitting of your current form.” The smile behind the words was infuriatingly audible now. “From now on, you shall live and die by the name of Caeis. A simple name for a simple being. It is more fitting, no?” The voice spoke as if it were lecturing a child.

Ċ̶̟a̸̟͠x̷̬̕i̸̦͐l̷̖̚c̴̨̋ä̴̫e̶̬̊t̴̖͋ĭ̴͈s̷̖̈́ lunged out to where the voice was coming from, undeterred by dark room that blocked his vision. Fangless or not, clawless or not, he would tear the one who wronged him into shreds and feast. Before the tantalizing thought of warm flesh and blood even finished playing out in his head, C̸a̴e̶i̸s̴ was stopped by an agonizing pull on his limbs and the harsh clatter of chains. Ankles, wrists, even his neck were shackled. He tried his best to roar, the only thing he could do now. Another pitiful sound bubbled from his throat. He would’ve become even more enraged if he wasn’t so fatigued. The cold, the thrashing, the hunger all began to take their toll at once. He slumped on his knees, retreating into his mind to curse out the mage in the darkness. 

“A noble display of ferocity... “ The voice came closer, “Trust me when I say this, dear Caeis, it is best to give up now and live humbly among us humans than to struggle like a dog.” A warm, calloused hand touched Caeis’ cheek, its thumb drawing lazy circles against his flesh. Despite the closeness, Caeis could barely see a thing, perhaps a faint glimmer where the mage’s eyes could be. Maybe he should spit in them. As if sensing what Caeis wanted to do, the hand and eyes retreated. The mage tsked, “Don’t try anything rash, now. It should be obvious, even to you, who has the upper hand here.” Caeis’ jaw clenched and he brought his eyes to the floor, hoping that perceiving less of the mage would prevent him from losing his temper once again. How could this have happened? One moment Caeis terrorized the north in all of his glacial splendor, but now he lays in enemy hands, not even a husk of what he once was. He began to feel an uncomfortable heat spreading across his face. “That emotion you are experiencing now is how we feel embarrassment, or more accurately, humiliation.” The voice circled and was behind him now, close enough where he could feel its warm breath on his ear. Caeis shivered again, but not from the cold.

“Stay… away from me…” Caeis growled. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, if humans normally acted like this or what, he couldn’t say. So the damn mage intends to humiliate him? Well, he’s certainly done his part, so why are the two of them still here? The heat within ceased to subside, ever growing and enveloping his body. He felt hands wrap around from behind like snakes, tenderly stroking his sides, stomach, and chest. Caeis’ breath hitched for a moment. “What…” His nostrils flared as his breathing became more labored. He shifted, trying to escape the foreign touches, but they were so warm compared to this room he was in. Caeis couldn’t suppress a soft moan of relief as they roamed his body.

“That’s it, my dear Caeis… Leave everything to me. There is much about humans you have to learn.” The mage’s tongue flicked Caeis’ ear and moved to the crook of his neck, methodically nibbling and sucking his sensitive skin. One hand stayed to massage his breast while the other went far lower. The fingers traced Caeis’ abs as it descended past his navel and...  
Caeis jerked back and gasped. Hundreds of years he has lived, but this was entirely new. He had mated once, but it was casual, distant, purely for passing on his genes to the next generation. He wasn’t that much of a fool to be completley unaware that sex among other beings could be pleasureable, but this was his first time experiencing it. His new cock was slowly being pumped by the mage, each motion sending small tremors through his body. Caeis let out a series of small, breathy moans and whimpers as he pressed his body back into the mage behind him. His hips kept trying to move with the mage’s hand as his eyes fluttered shut, lost in the sensation. 

The mage chuckled darkly, "So wanton… so lustful and debased… it's beautiful." He pressed a kiss into Caeis' shoulder as he continued to pump his now erect cock. The mage's own arousal prodded the other man's back and he couldn’t help but move his hips too, granting much desired friction. However, the mage needed more if he were to find his own release. A frustrated growl escaped his lips. "Damn it, I don't think I can hold it back anymore." His voice trembled in anticipation as he stopped his ministrations, much to Caeis' chagrin. 

Caeis then felt a palm pressing down on his back and the chains became looser, signaling him to shift so his hands and knees were on the floor. He was so entranced, caught up in the fading glow of his handjob, that he barely registered what he was actually doing. The situation he was actually in. Transformed, chained, being used like some sort of brothel wench or even worse, an arcane experiment. He tried to get up, but found the chains to be much tighter than before, holding him in his new, submissive position. The precum that dripped from his swollen cock betrayed how he was thinking. Caeis steeled himself, fighting off his lustful desires. "What do you think you're doing, mage?" He spat, secretly dreading the answer he knew he would get and hoping that fear went unnoticed.

The mage let out an annoyed sigh, "So impatient for the inevitable, hm? Not knowing what's to come is one of the greatest gifts humans hold." The mage gave a sharp slap to Caeis' exposed ass and squeezed the reddening check, relishing how he sucked in air from the pain. Caeis heard something uncork from behind him and a wet finger slid along his crack. "This shall make things easier for the both of us, just… bear with it for a little while, hm?" The mage punctuated his last sentence by inserting the slicked finger into Caeis' hole. Despite its laughable size (laughable compared to a dragon and a human, that it), Caeis couldn't help but cry out. "I know, I know…" The mage shushed and cooed as he began to massage Caeis’ prostate, "this is all just preparation, you see."

Tears pricked Caeis' eyes, the heat from anger, humiliation, and arousal all combining into one. "S-stop this… mage…" Another finger entered and the two began to steadily thrust, coating his hole with a cool, slimy substance. The two digits thrusted and stretched his virginal hole. Caeis opened his mouth to let out a silent scream as he was torturously fingerfucked. The obscene sounds of wetness and the mage's chuckles were the only things he could hear as his own breath was caught in his throat from pain and pleasure. 

"You'll have to beg harder than that to get me to stop, dear Caeis." The sound of his own name rolled off the mage's tongue like poison.

Caeis grunted, "P-please… please… I…" He shut his eyes.

"You what?" The mage leaned over his back to whisper in his ear.

"I beg… I beg you to s-stop." Caeis choked out. Whatever pride and dignity he had left was destroyed.  
It was a small victory when he felt the fingers retreat, but that victory was short lived when something far larger suddenly pushed into him. This time, his yell cracked his voice and the tears that were held at bay began to flow. The sudden intrusion forced him to lurch forwards and as he righted himself, sunk further onto the mage's cock.

The restrained chuckles turned into a hearty and sadistic cackle as the mage pounded Caeis from behind. "Ah yes… hah… you are mostly likely a virgin here, correct?" The mage kept up his pace as he physically and verbally tormented Caeis. "How does it feel… ah… losing your virginity to your enemy?" The mage didn't seem to care to wait for an answer as he laughed again. The once cool and condescending persona was dropped into something far more bestial. "So tight… I want to take… everything you have." The mage was practically on top of Caeis now, his hot breaths ghosting the back of Caeis’ neck.

Caeis couldn't believe what was happening. What’s worse is that his cock refused to go limp. Each thrust only made it more turgid, yearning for release. Caeis groaned at the conflict occurring within him. If this is what being human is, he'd rather be dead. Those thoughts weren't strong enough to tamp out the growing pressure in his gut. Something was coming, soon, and he didn't want to find out what it is or why. It wasn't like he could fight it, though, he was at the mercy of the man behind him, the man who suddenly jolted and stopped with a guttural moan, as something warm began to fill the cavity where his cock had penetrated. 'This must be… his seed… " Caeis thought, 'I'm… getting violated… filled with a human's seed… ' Appalling as those thoughts were, something about them made him even feel more aroused. This union was taboo, forbidden, and yet...

"Come for me, Caeis." The mage whispered. With those simple words, Caeis became undone. He shuddered on the mage's cock as his own began to spurt thick, white ropes of cum onto the stone floor. He whimpered as he rode out his first orgasm, a sizable pool of cum pooling beneath him. The mage pulled out with a wet popping sound and Caeis could feel the mage's essence trickle out of him to mix with his own. "What a sight to behold…" Caeis could hear the mage get up and circle his body, now collapsed on its side as his chains went slack. "Perhaps I shall keep you a little while longer, hm?" Caeis barely had the energy to react to the mage's words. The aftershocks of his climax still left his body a twitching mess. He heard the flutter of fabric and felt something thick and soft being draped over him. Soon enough, his consciousness drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. manners maketh man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what is going on here?"  
> "BEKFAST"  
> sowwy there is no smut this time, next chapter though WILL have it. i felt like this chapter was already too long and adding the smut part would be too much (it's also like 2 am right now so). no beta readers we die like men.

Caeis awoke with a start. ‘What an awful dream… Yes, just a dream. Surely-’ Caeis’ thought was abruptly broken when he realized that the hand he dragged across his face still had smooth skin and five, clawless fingers. ‘Fuck.’

At least the mage had been kind enough to provide a wool blanket which both made the cold and Caeis’ shame slightly bearable as he wrapped himself in the thick fabric. Something odd he noticed was that the shackles that held him were gone and the once pitch black chamber was now diffused with a soft light that filtered through a small window on one of the walls. Caeis rose and looked about. The room itself was small and square-shaped, lacking in any furnishings, and the walls, floor, and ceiling consisted of the same dark gray flagstone. Across from the small window was a wooden door, ajar, which also surprised Caeis. If he were a prisoner, that door would’ve been bolted shut, right? Caeis went and pressed his hand against it, silently guiding it open. The light from the window extended down past the door into a hallway with a staircase leading upwards. ‘Nowhere but forward, I suppose…’ Caeis inhaled and slowly stepped into the hallway and up the stairs.

The stairway itself wasn’t long, and the door at its top was also, conveniently, unlocked. ‘Perhaps, if he’s this foolish, I’ll be able to get my revenge after all,’ Caeis mused as he pushed forward. His advance was stopped as he took in the sight before him. Expecting more of a dungeon, he was met with a sizable foyer, like one that would be found in an aristocrat’s mansion. The windows here were much brighter, so much so that it took a while for Caeis’ eyesight to adjust. However, as he blinked away his temporary blindness, he found that there were no vistas beyond the windows, just a white void. Even as he approached one, anything that could have been outside refused to form. A cold sweat began to drip down his back. As if on cue, a faint smell of cooked meat began to waft towards Caeis’ nose. Oh, right, food. He had nearly forgotten how hungry he was and set off to follow the scent, hoping to stay as far away from the windows as possible.

The scent led Caeis before a tall, intricately carved double door which opened into a long dining room. Taller windows lined the wall to the left of the door which illuminated the room in the unnatural white light. A table was placed in the middle of the room and despite its size, only had two chairs to accompany it; one was placed at the head and the other placed with its back towards the window wall. Caeis froze as he saw a figure seated at the head chair.

“Ah! Good morning, dear Caeis. I hope you had a good sleep? If memory serves, I was particularly… rough with you last night. My apologies.” The figure didn’t sound particularly apologetic as it spread its arms open, “Come, sit! It would be a shame for this food to go to waste, no?”

Caeis was just about ready to leap across the room and strangle the figure that possessed that familiar voice, but his stomach growled insistently which stopped him from taking further action. ‘Get food. Get energy. Kill.’ Like a mantra those words repeated in his head. Caeis carefully tread across the red carpeted floor, eyes darting between the figure and the food placed at the table. The figure gestured towards the empty seat which Caeis brusquely took out and sat in, trying his best to simultaneously be on the chair and away from the figure. Now that he was this close and could see for once, he observed the figure. As he suspected, it was a human male. He had tanned skin and short, dark brown hair which looked fairly unkempt as cowlicks shot in every which way. His face was a slightly gaunt with a fair bit of stubble along his jawline. What intrigued Caeis the most, however, was his eyes. His left eye was colored like a sunset with a slit pupil. His right eye, or perhaps lack thereof, was a pitch black orb that seemed to absorb light itself. The human smirked and Caeis could have swore he saw a fang poke out from beneath his curled lip.

“See something of interest?” The mage leaned forward, propping his chin up with his right hand which was completely wrapped in bandages. “I’m sure even you can see that I am lacking certain qualities that most humans have.” The mage’s tone remained arrogant and teasing, but there was a tinge of self-deprecation that Caeis failed to catch. “Normally, I would be open for questioning, but unless you’ve kept your eating habits from when you were a dragon, I’d suggest you should start eating now.”

Caeis quickly turned his attention away from the mage, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. ‘WhyDoesMyFaceFeelSoHotDamnMageAndHisStupidFaceAndHisStupidFoodAndFood...food…’ If the mage noticed Caeis blushing, he made no sign of it as he began to silently serve himself breakfast. Caeis indignantly followed suit, aiming for links of sausage and ground beef. 

The mage chuckled as he watched Caeis serve himself, “You know, it won’t be long before you start to realize the importance of having other food groups in your die-”

“Shut up,” Caeis snapped, though the intensity of his outburst was lessened by his dry throat and parched lips. He hunched over his plate as he scooped the food into his mouth. Being used to food that was normally frozen solid, the texture and temperature took some getting used to. The taste, however, was unlike anything he has ever eaten. The sausage was sweet and spicy while the beef had a more hearty and earthy flavor. He heard something being slid over the table and as he glanced up, the mage had placed a glass of water before him which had emptied itself as soon as it had been filled.

The mage shifted as he regarded Caeis, ‘I am really going to have to teach this one manners.’ He hummed to himself and reached to place some sliced bread and fruit on Caeis’ plate. An amused smile played across his face as he watched Caeis stare blankly at the new additions. “I promise you will enjoy them.” The mage assured him as he ate his own slice of bread.

Caeis stared at the food to the mage and back and tentatively took a bite of the bread. It was fluffy but dry, and Caeis couldn’t quite place the flavor. He squinted as he went for the fruit next. ‘I cannot believe humans would eat any of this…’ Caeis chewed on the fruit slice, ‘... this… this is… really good.’ Caeis eagerly looked back to the mage, “Another,” he demanded.  
The mage smiled, “That is from what we call an ‘apple’. It would also do you good to remember that demands should be prefaced with a ‘please’ and ended with a ‘thank you’.” The mage smiled further as Caeis scowled at him.

Caeis huffed as he muttered out, “Please, can I have another… slice of apple?” His face reddened again and he turned away. He heard the mages chair slide across the floor and as Caeis turned to see what he was doing the mage was already before to him, knee on the empty space Caeis left on his chair and hand on the opposite arm rest. Caeis avoided looking up at the mage’s face. Despite the eccentricities, his outfit was fairly simple: a white dress shirt, black pants, and brown loafers. The shirt had its first few buttons undone, giving a tantalizing look of his chest as he leaned over Caeis. Caeis gulped as the smell of food was replaced with the mage’s scent, warm and smoky like incense. 

The mage held the apple slice just out of Caeis’ reach. “Your chair is too far from the table, Caeis. Remember that for next time, will you?” The mage’s tone was vaguely threatening and he coldy smiled as Caeis simply nodded. “Good,” he purred, “Now that that is settled, say ‘ah’.”

Caeis slowly opened his mouth, though he didn’t make a sound, it was as if his entire being was frozen. The mage slowly lowered the slice of fruit into Caeis’ mouth, whispering words of praise and adoration. The mage stayed even after Caeis had finished eating the apple slice which caused the latter to nervously fidget in place.

“What do you say…?” The mage placed his bandaged hand on the side of Caeis’ neck, thumb ghosting over his jugular.

“T-thank you…?” Caeis forced his voice up to a just audible whisper. The mage was barely even touching him and it felt like he was strangling him. Caeis instinctively shut his eyes, expecting the worst, but felt the mage’s presence leave him, followed by a startling clap.

“You are welcome!” The mage clasped his hands together. “See? This isn’t too hard now is it?” The mage turned and began gathering the now empty dinnerware humming to himself as the strange tension in the room melted away.

Caeis exhaled and slumped back into his chair as he watched the mage work. “Damnable mage…” he cursed under his breath.

“I do have a name, you know, if you care to hear it.” Caeis jolted as the mage continued clearing the table. After a brief pause the mage turned to Caeis with a flourish and bowed. “Yes, I do indeed have a real name, but you can call me ‘Master’.” He winked with his one good eye.

Given the fact that in those moments, the mage was temporarily blinded, Caeis took the opportunity to slug him square in the face.


	3. punishment

The force of the punch which hit the mage's jaw was enough to send him spinning towards the ground, head narrowly missing the corner of the dining room table. Caeis barely gave him a chance to recover as he pounced on the man, the wool blanket sliding off of his body with a flourish.

Caeis couldn’t be bothered to care that he was nude, practically straddling him, as he reared his fist back for another solid punch. His nails dug into his palm, enough to draw blood, and he snarled not from the pain, but from pure fury.

_Crack._

Caeis hit the same spot as before which had rapidly begun to redden. He went to tighten his grip on his shirt collar to prepare for another punch when he suddenly faltered. Despite the immense pain that would have come from a surely broken jaw, the pinned man was grinning, the corner of his lips twitched as they strained themselves, confirming Caeis’ previous observation that the mage did indeed possess a pair of sharpened fangs. This smile did not reach the mage’s eye as he merely stared at Caeis who was currently frozen to the spot. 

_‘Something isn’t right… Why…’_ Caeis began to feel a cold sweat trickle down his back as he stared at the grinning man. He blinked, trying to shake off this feeling of foreboding to don his mantle of rage once again. Readjusting his grip, he growled, but his voice still wavered, “I… I will…” Caeis readied his fist.

“You will what, kill me?” He asked flippantly as he cocked his head. Unperturbed by his current position, he let out a silent laugh, “As… tempting as that offer is, I’m afraid I will have to decline. After all, I’m no use to me dead and if I’m gone, how do you expect to leave this place?” He spread his arms against the carpet, “I know of all the ins and outs of this miraculous space, so I would advise against killing me until you are able to leave.”

Caeis couldn’t think of a retort as he let his fists grow slack. In the silent space between them, the two men breathed. Caeis with his quick, heavy breaths and the mage whose breathing was so controlled it was barely audible. After a moment of stillness, Caeis flinched as he felt a familiar warm hand brush along his thigh.

“Disregarding the circumstances, to think that you would be so willing to sit upon me after we’ve barely been acquainted with each other....” He purred as the muscles beneath his hand tensed. “For all of your actions leading up to this moment, I suppose they beget punishment, no?” He patted Caeis’ thigh, indicating for the other man to get off of him as he slowly rose to his feet. “Follow me,” He ordered as he made his way out of the doors that Caeis first entered from. 

Caeis stood still as he watched him walk away for a moment before hastily scooping up the blanket and wrapping it around himself. As he followed the mage, Caeis continued to take in his appearance. Now that the two were standing upright together, he noticed the mage was comparatively shorter than him, nothing drastic, but enough to annoy Caeis that such a scrawny thing could threaten and order him around. As they entered the foyer, Caeis’ step hesitated as he caught sight of the door to the dungeon.

The mage stopped as he realized his companion was a few meters behind him. “You won’t have to worry about that place for now,” he reassured, “Up here.” He tapped the wooden banister to the grand staircase and continued onward.

He moved fluidly as opposed to Caeis, still in the process of getting used to having human legs. He gripped the railing as he ascended after the mage, looking down at his feet to make sure he didn’t trip and falter further behind the other. Of what he could see of himself, Caeis took the time to comprehend his new form. His body was pale, but well built and his arms, legs, and chest were covered with white hair. Similarly colored hair framed his periphery as he felt around the mass of soft locks that spilled past his shoulders. He still hadn’t the chance to see his own face, which he was silently grateful for.

“Something on your mind, dear Caeis?” He turned to face the man. He leaned against an open doorway to a bedroom, looking on expectantly.

Caeis hadn’t realized when they arrived here or how long he had been standing lost in thought. Flustered, he looked for his words, “Y- ah, no… uh…” ‘ _Come on Caeis, make up your damn mind_ ’ “I… eye… your eye…” He inwardly cringed at the half-hearted inquiry.

He gave him a calculating look which made Caeis gulp. His gaze softened slightly as he answered, “Assuming you mean this...,” he points to the black orb lodged in his right eye socket, “... I did this one to myself. Nasty business, really.” He sounded distant as he turned away to enter the room.

Caeis followed, expecting more of an answer, but was disappointed as his ears were met with the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

“The door, Caeis.” He chided with his back still facing the other.

Caeis slowly closed the door and tentatively turned around as he heard the sound of a bed frame creaking. The mage sat on the edge of the bed with his belt discarded on the floor. Thankfully, or maybe not, his trousers were still on and buttoned. 

He gestured to the space on the floor between his slightly spread legs, “Kneel.”

Caeis crossed the room and did as he was told, looking up at the other man who went to cup his cheek. 

“I feel like this will be more like a lesson than a punishment…” He half mumbled to himself, “Such is life, I suppose…” He smirked down at Caeis as he removed his hand. “Well then, get to work, my sweet.” He rested both of his hands on the bed to keep himself steady as he gave his hips a slight roll.

Caeis gulped again. A familiar heat started flooding his gut. ‘ _Just get on and be over with it_ ’ Caeis lifted his hands, the blanket once again sliding off his shoulders and pooling around where he knelt. With shaky, bulky fingers he worked steadily on the buttons of his pants. Once those were dealt with, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled down, careful enough to avoid touching any bare skin with his fingers.

“So skillful… Are you sure you weren’t a brothel girl in your past life?” he drawled.

Caeis bit his tongue as he silently worked. How can someone sound like they are simultaneously complimenting and insulting you? His annoyance was short lasting as he revealed the tent that the mage had been pitching. His white briefs stretched to contain his hardened member and they made it easy to see the dark spot of precum that has begun soaking the fabric at its tip. Caeis inhaled briefly before giving an experimental lick at the dark spot, pushing the tip of his tongue against the fabric. The salty taste intrigued Caeis more than anything, but what was truly rewarding was hearing the other man’s breath shudder at the feeling. “Getting excited already, dear Master?” Caeis gave a derisive look as he mimicked the other man.

Surprisingly, the mage genuinely chuckled at the impersonation. “You are truly fascinating,” he gushed as he ran his unbandaged hand through Caeis’ hair. A shade of pink had begun dusting his cheeks and the cat-like pupil of his remaining eye dilated.

“Tch.” Caeis tore his eyes away from the mage's face and removed the final layer of fabric without ceremony, causing the other man to hiss as the cool air hit his exposed cock. ‘ _Speaking of fascinating_ …’ Compared to Caeis, his was slightly shorter, but girthy. Veins twitched as more precum dripped from the bulbous head, and his balls were tight. Dark curls crowned the base of his shaft and continued up past his shirt.

“Well… what are you waiting for? Get to work.” his words snapped Caeis out of his stupor, but their tone was less commanding and more needy, breathless.

Caeis wasn’t exactly sure where to start first and settled on working his way from down to up. He cupped the balls with one hand, lightly rubbing the taught skin with his fingers. He looked back to gauge his reaction. The other man’s eyes were closed and a small trickle of blood came from where he was biting his lip, face completely flushed. Caeis could hear a small whine bubble from his throat as the hand on his head tugged at his hair. Pleased that he was affecting the other man in this way, Caeis continued. He dragged the tip of his tongue along the bottom of his shaft, flicking the head each time he passed it to lap up the slick that had begun to coat it. Eventually, Caeis began to the flat of his tongue, covering more of his cock with a mix of saliva and his own essence. At this, the hand on his head tightened his grip, causing Caeis to inadvertently groan.

The mage inhaled sharply, “Oh… C-Caeis… my dear…” It was difficult for the mage to form a coherent sentence as each word continued to be interrupted with an unabashed moan or whimper. He loosened his hand, shakily dragging it down Caeis’ face until he held his chin.

Caeis stilled as he looked upon the flushed face of the man before him. His chest heaved steadily as his breath left his slightly parted lips, his eye was glazed over and his brows were furrowed. There was something endearing, Caeis found, in seeing that face overcome by wanton lust as opposed to the usual, controlled and patronizing smirk. By this point, Caeis’ own member had hardened considerably, and in the small interim given to him, started to palm himself. He tried his best to stifle his growing moans.

“Mm… Caeis…” His thumb casually stroked his chin, “I can’t let you have… all of then fun now, can I?”

Caeis barely registered what he had said before his mouth was suddenly forced open, thick cock filling the warm cavity. He nearly choked at the intrusion, humming out a moan that was louder than he intended it to be. Two hands were now on his head, holding him in place as his own hands tried to push away on his thighs.

He sucked in a breath, “Mmh… hah…easy now, dear Caeis. Watch the teeth, will you? Wouldn’t want to hurt me while I’m so… excited, hm?” He gave Caeis a moment to adjust to breathing through his nose before pulling his head back and slamming it back onto his cock.

Caeis’ nails dug into his thighs as his cock slid to the back of his throat. He gagged and whimpered as he was held in place again, nose buried in the mage's curls. In spite of the pain of choking and his semi-parched lips being stretched, he felt his own cock twitch at the smell of musk and at the taste and feeling of the other's throbbing cock in his mouth. 

“Hands off me…” He growled as he slowly slid Caeis off of his cock. A strand of spittle connected the two before splitting, one half wetting Caeis' chin and the other landing on his member. “I want… to see you come, suffocating on me…” There was a hint of contempt that laced his words as he returned to thrusting into Caeis’ mouth, pace faster than before.

With nothing to hold to keep himself steady, Caeis let his upper body be guided by the harsh rhythm. His scalp began to hurt as his hair was pulled, and his throat and lips felt like they were on fire. Tears began to fall as his mouth was brutalized. Everything was too wet, too hot. He shut his eyes as one of his hands wandered back to his cock, spreading the spit that fell on it before pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt pressure begin to build in his gut as he touched himself, the viscous sounds of face-fucking and masturbation mixing into an obscene harmony. His moans began to escalate in volume.

The mage himself was especially vocal, all manner of lewd noises coming from him as he began to reach his climax. “Mmf… haa… ah! M-marvelous… Caeis… You…” He babbled incoherently as his thrusting became irregular, more precum coating the inside of Caeis’ mouth.

‘ _F-fuck… he sounds so… cute when he’s like this… W-wait..._ ’ Something like lightning shot through Caeis, causing him to spasm as his cock spurted hot, white liquid over his hand. He cried out, the harsh sound muffled as the mage maintained his onslaught.

His eyes were glued on the man below him, drinking in the sight of Caeis’ flushed face and soiled cock. “Y-yes… B-beautiful… oh!” He jerked to a stop, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Caeis flinched as he felt thick ropes of cum hit his mouth, filling it with a potent taste. The mage removed himself, but before Caeis could spit, his mouth was held shut, causing him to squirm as the uncomfortable liquid sat on his tongue.

He tutted as the two locked eyes, “Swallow.”

It took a moment, but Caeis managed to force himself to down the other man's cum. After a final inspection by the mage, his face was finally released and he turned away to cough on the ground. He heard the bed creak again as he stood, walking around Caeis’ crouched figure to pick up the discarded blanket and placing it back on him with startling tenderness.

“You did so well…” He cooed as he planted a kiss on the space between Caeis’ earlobe and jaw. “My dear, sweet Caeis… Let us get you cleaned up now, yes?” He helped Caeis rise to his shaky feet and led him to an en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are certainly going to get "steamy" next chapter ;-) *gets shot*


End file.
